


No sweeter innocence

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imprisoned and broken, Morgana's mind is filled with memories she's kept buried for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sweeter innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes Hozier's angsty music strikes inspiration within me again to write another twisted one-shot. I finally wrote an ArMor fic, I've been wanting to for the longest time, but it's really hard to do them justice. Don't know if I managed it but oh well, I'm glad I tried.

**There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin ~**

 

“ _Arthur!” she squeals as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind and picks her up._

 

_With three long strides he's at the foot of her bed and lowers her gently down on the satin sheets, blue eyes never leaving her sparkling green ones._

 

_As his hand starts to slide up her thigh, she whispers, “You didn't even lock the door! What if someone comes in?”_

 

_He pauses and gives her that infuriating smile of his that she loves and hates in equal measure. “What if? Let them see. Everyone knows you're bound to be my Queen one day, so there's nothing wrong-” he says as he softly bites her hardened nipple through the flimsy nightgown she wears, “with **this.** ” _

 

_Morgana's head falls back with a moan, and whatever other arguments she had planned for the evening dies on her lips as Arthur's wet mouth starts sucking on her left breast. Her fingers grip his golden hair and hold him tightly in place, push him down harder even though he hardly needs the encouragement._

 

_No, Arthur is quite content to stay where he is, using his tongue and teeth to leave marks all over her beautiful chest._

 

_It is his favorite part of her body and he could stay like that with his nose buried between her breasts for hours, if Morgana didn't get impatient and pull him up to kiss him hungrily, hands roaming down his stomach and pulling at his breeches. He laughs at her hurried, desperate movements. Wasn't he supposed to be the lascivious one while she acted like the demure lady of the court? Well, here in their chambers, there was no need for pretending._

 

_They were both equally hopeless, eager to drown in one another without any regard for consequences. After all, weren't they destined to be together for the rest of their lives?_

 

_~_

 

The memories make her gasp like swimmer breaking through the surface, loudly and with deep gulps of air. She doesn't want them playing in her head, wishes she could scrub them off her mind like she had scrubbed his scent off her skin so long ago. But here, trapped in this eternal prison with no hope of escape, there's little for her to do except retreat into her past. Anything to momentarily forget the current hell she was in, even if those thoughts washed her with new waves of pain.

 

Perhaps that's why his rejection stings so much. They were _wrong,_ they are _wrong,_ but only in his eyes, not hers. The sad, pitiful admission makes her want to laugh and cry, shout and kick and break things at the unfairness of it all. But her hands are tied and her throat is dry. No sounds fall from her lips except for the soft murmurs of “it's okay, it's okay” to Aithusa.

 

~

 

Before she was captured, she would never allow herself to remember those days. It was so much easier to pretend they never happened. He certainly had no problem doing it, so why should she hold onto meaningless promises? _“I'm here Morgana, I will always be here.”_ She scoffs as she replays his words, ears trying her best to block out that soothing tone.

 

But it's too late now and she's already unraveling. Closing her eyes she feels his strong arms wrap around her, rocking her back to sleep after yet another horrible nightmare. She desperately clings to him, tears staining his white shirt. The only place where she feels safe.

 

She stays like that for a while, with his phantom arms holding her securely against his chest, but the peace won't last. Reality sets in and she opens her eyes to the sounds of her poor dragon groaning in pain. Morgana has no comfort to offer.

 

~

 

_This is a dream._

 

It must be. A cruel, sick joke of a dream. Because how else could he be here? How could those blue eyes be carrying such tenderness for her, the kind of tenderness she hadn't seen since...since...

 

“ _Morgana.”_

 

His voice is hoarse, like he's holding back tears. She shakes her head as hard as she can, refuses to believe even as she hears the sound of his feet landing beside her, feels his hands grasp her shoulders, his lips at her forehead.

 

She breathes in his familiar scent, enveloped in his warmth and suddenly she doesn't even care if she's finally lost her mind, if it's real or not. If this is what insanity feels like, then she's happy to welcome it with open arms.

 

“ _Arthur.”_ she manages to whisper back.

 

For a while there's silence, because he has so much to say he doesn't know where to begin. So he starts with the long overdue apology.

 

“I'm so _sorry._ ” He wants to explain more, to elaborate, but somehow this is enough for now. He feels the nod of her head under his chin. She understands, there will be time later. God he hopes she understands that he didn't come all this way to abandon her once more, that he's never letting her go again.

 

Arthur leans back and gently cups her face. She won't open her eyes, and he thinks it's for the best. Breathing hard, he dips down and presses a soft kiss against her cracked lips, in an attempt to dispel all her fears.

 

Her heart stops and for a moment she can't quite believe it, but an instant later she presses back with every ounce of her brittle strength, and Arthur smiles that smile reserved only for her.

 

People might say it is anything but pure, yet to them, it's the purest form of love they've ever known.

 

**Only then I am human, only then I am clean ~**

 


End file.
